


Thoughts of A Treble Kitty

by ranguvar82



Series: Silence and Strength [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, Sort Of, does it count if the outsider is their cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82
Summary: I was challenged by a friend on Facebook to write a one shot from the perspective of Treble, Aziraphale and Crowley's cat in my S+S series. This is the result.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Silence and Strength [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630903
Comments: 12
Kudos: 198
Collections: Ineffable Cats





	Thoughts of A Treble Kitty

Thoughts of a Treble Kitty

When Treble Kitty was borned, I had a not same name. Momma called me Mew Purr Purr. I had kitty brothers and sisters who were also called Mew and Purr. Momma was soft warm and smelled like milky. Momma had tall unfurred things that pet and pet us.

When Treble Kitty open eyes I see big big world with lots of color. Momma’s tall things(Momma told me and kitty brothers and sisters they were called peoples or humans) were so happy for us. But one tall peoples was not soft nice like others. He smelled like bad and danger.

One day Treble Kitty wakes up and Momma and others are goned. Other peoples are crying and making loud noisies, and Bad Smell was making happy noise, but looked anger. Nice smell peoples left soon after, and Treble Kitty was left by self with Bad Smell.

Treble Kitty not like to ‘member this part. Bad Smell did not pet and pet like the Nice Soft Smell peoples did. Bad Smell hurted me and made my ear go tear. Treble Kitty gots mean like Bad Smell to protect myself. But Treble Kitty still hope to find Nice Smell peoples.

Then other peoples come into house and take away Bad Smell and Treble Kitty. Treble Kitty is scared, because me think I will be given to other peoples that will not feel or smell nice. Treble Kitty is put in small small room inside big room with other kitties.

Treble Kitty wait for long long time. Then one day I smell snakey. Treble Kitty knows snakey is good eats. Momma once catched one for Treble. But I is confused when I find snake smell is coming from strange tall thing. Tall Thing has kitty scratches on noise place, and is using paws to talk to other Strange Thing. This one is Not Tall, and Treble Kitty feels Safe.

Tall Thing sticks paws in Treble Kitty’s small small room, and I scratches because I is scared of strange thing who smells like snakey. Tall Thing uses paw to pet soft on my head, and it feels so Soft and Warm. I purr and purr and purr like I used to with Nice Smell peoples, and Tall Thing gives happy face.

Soft Thing takes Treble out of room and gives to Tall Thing, who puts me up high. Tall Thing is very warm and smells like Fire. I is very very happy and purr purr loud.

Nice Lady gives Treble Kitty to Tall and Soft Things, and we go to big house. Tall Thing uses strange smell bird cover to make scratches on another thing and gives to Soft Thing.

“Trouble? Well, that’s certainly on the nose, but”…

‘No, Angel. TREBLE.’

Soft Thing smiles and pets me. His paws are soft soft. “Welcome to the family, Treble.”

Treble Kitty soon learns that Quiet Daddy(the tall one who smells like fire and warm) is also Snake, and that he has black black bird covers and flying. Quiet Daddy talks with his paws. Soft Daddy sometimes calls him ‘demon’, but it is said with happy.

Soft Daddy has white white bird covers and flying, and is maybe birb too. He is ‘angel’. Treble Kitty must not climb climb on Soft Daddy’s fur, or I get fussed at. But Soft Daddy loves me just like Quiet Daddy.

Treble Kitty is happy happy and very lucky to have found home.


End file.
